ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Natko
How Natko joined the Tourney Alpha’s best hand-to-hand fighter and demolitions expert, Natko is definitely a hands-dirty kind of guy in combat. Like Rico, he is older than Sev and Garza and comes from a relatively humble background, enlisting with many others when the Helghast first appeared to threaten their way of life. He is an experienced and highly capable soldier with no aspirations to command, having risen through the ranks as high as he would wish to go. Natko has no qualms about killing anyone who aims a weapon at him, but does not share Rico’s extreme hatred of the Helghast. Foul-mouthed and a frequent complainer, Natko is most comfortable when he’s bitching about something. Ironically, it is he who breaks up most of the heated arguments between hot-tempered Rico and the other members of Alpha Squad, serving as something of a friendly mediator despite being depicted as the squad's resident asshole. After the death of Dante Garza, it is Natko who most often acts as the peacemaker between Rico and Sevchenko, trying his best to hold the unit together. Natko's weapon of choice is the LS13 semi-automatic Shotgun, which he uses with deadly efficiency on the battlefield. At the end of Killzone 2 during the assault on Visari's Palace Natko single handedly guards the front entrance while Sev and Rico fight Radec and Visari's personal guard inside. This is the last time Natko is seen in the game, despite surviving the attack. Three months, after the battle at Visari's Palace, Natko sees reports of a number of ISA soldiers dying in mysterious meteor showers. He does not know that the showers are being caused cruel Green Dolphin Street Jail guard named Viviano Westwood. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Sev. *Play 1935 matches For both methods, you must fight Natko at Vekta City. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him for 900 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Natko, wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use ISA's best hand-to-hand fighter and demolitions expert, Shawn Natko!" He will be seen right of Splatter Phoenix, left of Maylene, below Merlin and above Dong Zhuo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a frag grenade over his LS13 Shotgun. After the announcer calls his name Shoots the grenade out of his shotgun releasing a fireball as the camera zooms then says "Hey. Come on you two. I ain't got all day." Special Moves LS13 Shotgun (Neutral) Natko shoots his LS13 Shotgun at the opponent. Frag Grenade (Side) Natko unpins and kicks a frag grenade at his opponent like a soccer ball. Fireworks (Up) Natko rides a fireworks rocket into the air and jumps off after a few feet letting it explode, damaging anyone too close. C4 (Down) Natko sets a C4 charge. If B is pressed afterwords, Natko detonates. If left unattended for ten seconds, it explodes. Semtex (Hyper Smash) Natko sets up some semtex explosives. If the opponent trips the wire, a series of twelve explosions go off and blow the opponent away. Grenade Rain (Final Smash) Natko jumps and throws a bundle of grenades down on the battlefield, then fires a grenade out of his shotgun for a large blast. Victory Animations #Natko unpins a grenade and throws then says "Bang goes you!" then the grenade explodes. #Natko holds his shotgun enar his head and says "No one's gonna drag your ass out of the fire now!" #Natko shoots two grenades out of his shotgun and says "That's what the fuck's gonna happen if you rain fire on us!" On-Screen Appearance Motorbikes to his starting point and says "I gotta get home in time to tuck Garza's mom in." Trivia *Natko's rival is a cruel Green Dolphin Street Prison guard and the Planet Waves Stand user, Viviano Westwood. *Shawn Natko shares his German voice actor with Flay Gunnar. *Shawn Natko shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Piandao. Category:Killzone characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters